


Лучше, чем в кино

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя был идеалом, а значит, заслуживал идеального признания. Как в кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше, чем в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015

В душе Ниджимура Шузо был романтиком. Правда, никто об этом не знал. Да он и сам не догадывался, до того как встретил Химуро Тацую. Тацуя отлично дрался, отлично играл в баскетбол, был смелым и никогда не давал Шузо скучать. Одним словом, Тацуя был крутым.

Еще Тацуя был красивым. Красивее, чем Кисе Рета, а ведь Кисе был моделью! Ну а когда однажды Тацуя накормил Шузо собственноручно приготовленными кукурузными лепешками с невыговариваемым мексиканским названием, Шузо понял: Тацуя — идеал.

Поэтому, проснувшись одним прекрасным утром, Шузо даже не удивился, осознав, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен. Осталось только сообщить Тацуе о своих чувствах, и чем раньше, тем лучше. И вот в этом-то заключалась главная проблема. Шузо понятия не имел как.

У него, конечно, имелся беспроигрышный, проверенный на своем опыте вариант — встретить у школы на крутом байке, бросить небрежно «Эй, крошка, садись, прокачу!» и увезти объект своей страсти в закат. Но во-первых, Тацуя был одного с ним роста и за крошку мог дать в глаз. Во-вторых, Шузо поклялся себе начать новую жизнь ради отца, а это означало — никаких байков. Ну и в-третьих, Тацуя заслуживал гораздо большего, чем краденый байк. Можно было бы угнать клевую тачку — но смотри пункт два. И вообще, с Тацуей все должно быть правильно. Романтично. Как в кино.

Шузо набрал в кинопрокате фильмов о любви и посвятил их изучению целый уикенд. Пришлось соврать Тацуе, что заболел, но это того стоило — к вечеру воскресенья Шузо чувствовал себя практически экспертом по романтичным признаниям. Правда, их оказалось так много, что теперь он не знал, на каком именно остановиться.

Если верить классике жанра, идеальным вариантом было назначить встречу на крыше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, спеть что-нибудь из Элвиса, сказать «я всегда буду любить тебя» в лучах заходящего солнца и подарить кольцо, желательно от «Тиффани», как символ вечной любви. Но на билеты до Нью-Йорка не было денег — а ограбление банка не вписывалось в понятие новой жизни. Да и особенное кольцо у Тацуи уже имелось, как символ братства, — а быть вторым Шузо не хотел.

Устав страдать от мук выбора, Шузо решил довериться судьбе и сесть на берегу реки в ожидании удобной возможности. И вскоре она представилась.

***  
— Родители моего приятеля уехали в Сан-Диего на все выходные, — однажды сказал Тацуя. — Зовет на вечеринку. Сходим?

Познания об американских вечеринках Шузо тоже черпал из фильмов, на этот раз про буйных американских подростков. Обычно там все напивались, курили травку и безудержно трахались, а в конце приезжала полиция. Но Тацуя не брал в рот спиртного, против травки Шузо категорически возражал даже без своей клятвы, а закончить вечер в участке вовсе не было пределом его мечтаний. Шузо думал отказаться, но Тацуя бы спросил почему и наверняка посчитал его трусом, чего Шузо точно не хотел. К тому же пункт про безудержный секс казался очень даже привлекательным. Ведь, даже оставаясь трезвым, можно поддаться всеобщему безумию.

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Шузо, не дав себе передумать. А потом все-таки вспомнил об отце. — Но если там будут наркотики…

— Мы же не в голливудском фильме, — с улыбкой перебил Тацуя. — Проблем не будет. Стив — нормальный парень.

Стив оказался отличным парнем: он широко улыбался, долго тряс ладонь Шузо и тут же забыл о его существовании, бросившись навстречу новоприбывшим гостям. На плече Тацуи уже висела какая-то блондинка, и тот, кажется, представил их с Шузо друг другу — но они стояли возле музыкальной колонки, поэтому Шузо не расслышал ни слова. Впрочем, блондинку это явно не смущало, она схватила его за руку и утянула в гущу танцующих. Тацуя показал ему большой палец и тут же пропал из вида.

Потоптавшись пару треков для приличия, Шузо счел свой долг джентльмена выполненным и принялся расталкивать локтями толпу на пути к дивану, одну половину которого оккупировала целующаяся парочка, зато вторая была свободна. Однако настырная блондинка схватила его за локоть и потянула к бару. Шузо помотал головой: только напиться не хватало. Девчонка защебетала что-то — слишком быстро, да еще и на английском. Шузо жестами попытался объяснить, что не понимает, и она, махнув рукой, сбежала туда, где Стив вручал всем и каждому пиво или цветные коктейли.

Не успел Шузо с облегчением вздохнуть, как наткнулся взглядом на Тацую. Тот танцевал в самом центре толпы, и мулатка в юбке, больше похожей на набедренную повязку, активно прижималась к нему бедрами. Все шло совсем не по плану. Шузо плюхнулся на диван и, кажется, спугнул парочку своей хмурой рожей, но тем лучше — нечего обжиматься перед человеком, страдающим от мук любви. К счастью, Тацуя вскоре заметил его и отлепился наконец от мулатки.

— Эй, Шу, почему ты один? — он сел рядом и приобнял за плечи. — Куда делась Моника?

— Кажется, ей стало со мной скучно, — развел руками Шузо, которого меньше всего волновало, что о нем подумала блондинка, чье имя он даже не собирался запоминать.

— Она просто дура! — с чувством произнес Тацуя. — Ничего, сейчас я познакомлю тебя с другими девчонками.

— Да не хочу я других девчонок! — разозлился Шузо. Ну почему Тацуя так тупил?!

— О! — удивленно выдохнул Тацуя, в глазах его начало появляться понимание. — Я и не думал, что ты так на нее запал.

Шузо подавился несказанным «Мне нужен только ты» и уставился на Тацую. Все не просто шло не по плану, а терпело полный крах.

— Не переживай, Шу, я это исправлю, — серьезно сказал Тацуя и, прежде, чем Шузо успел его удержать, решительно начал проталкиваться к барной стойке, где сидела ни о чем не подозревавшая Моника. Шузо только обреченно вздохнул.

Что Тацуя ей наплел, так и осталось загадкой, но уговорил довольно быстро. Моника опустилась на диван рядом с Шузо и, якобы невзначай прижавшись внушительной грудью к его локтю, обольстительно улыбнулась:

— Сказал бы сразу, что ты стеснительный.

Шузо в ужасе обернулся к Тацуе, ища поддержку, но тот куда-то запропастился. По-хорошему, надо было бы извиниться перед Моникой и рассказать ей правду. Но мало ли кому она могла растрепать тайну Шузо, Тацуе это вряд ли понравилось бы. Поэтому оставалось только вежливо улыбаться и иногда вставлять междометия в бесконечную болтовню.

Спас Шузо звонок матери: она срочно собиралась в больницу к отцу, и не с кем было оставить мелких. Даже предлог сбежать не пришлось выдумывать. Правда, предупредить Тацую не получилось — в шумной толпе Шузо его попросту не нашел. Ничего, извинится за внезапный уход потом.

***  
На следующий день Тацуя прислал смс с предложением сыграть один на один. Надо же, он никогда не объявлялся так скоро после предыдущей встречи. На площадку, где они обычно бросали мяч, Шузо пришел первым. Для выходного дня тут было непривычно тихо и пусто — похоже, затянутое свинцово-серыми облаками небо распугало всех любителей баскетбола.

— С утра было такое солнце, что мне не пришло в голову проверить прогноз погоды, — Тацуя снял ветровку и швырнул на пустую скамью. Если он и отрывался ночь напролет, по нему этого совершенно не было заметно.

— Зато нет очереди, — Шузо отдал ему пас. Тацуя легко забросил мяч в корзину и застыл под кольцом.

— Вчера… Я не заметил, как ты ушел. Нормально добрался?

— Я просил Монику тебя предупредить, но ты же знаешь, я ужасно говорю по-английски, наверное, она ничего не поняла, — рассмеялся Шузо.

— Я не должен был тебя оставлять, — нахмурился Тацуя. — Но ты запал на нее, и я не хотел мешать…

— Я погорячился, — быстро сказал Шузо. Вдруг Тацуя еще решит, что у него это серьезно. Хотя все и правда было серьезней некуда, но вовсе не по отношению к Монике. — Мы поняли, что не подходим друг к другу.

— Правильно, вы слишком разные, — радостно улыбнулся Тацуя. — Найдешь кого-то более подходящего. Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, Шу.

Интересно, что бы Тацуя сказал, узнав, что лучшим в понимании Шузо был он сам.

— Хватит уже трепаться, — Шузо отобрал у него мяч и сравнял счет. Весь этот разговор был каким-то неловким и идиотским, и хотелось поскорее его закончить. 

— Я отыграюсь! — азартно прищурился Тацуя, перехватив мяч, и пошел на прорыв.

Дымчато-желтая молния прострелила небо, раздался оглушительный раскат грома.

— В другой раз. Надо сматываться, пока не поздно, — покачал головой Шузо, но Тацуя уже вошел в раж и его не услышал.

Шузо невольно залюбовался, когда тот завис на баскетбольном кольце после мощного данка, и только дождь, пролившийся на голову целой тонной воды, заставил оторваться от зрелища.

— Бежим! — Тацуя подскочил к нему, схватил за руку и потащил за собой.

Прямо как в их первую встречу. С тем лишь различием, что тогда на небе не было ни облачка. Зато сейчас их не преследовали отморозки. А дождь — это ерунда. В фильмах о любви герои под дождем целовались, и это выглядело красиво и романтично. Может, это тот самый знак, которого Шузо ждал? Он дернул Тацую на себя, вынуждая остановиться. И не рассчитал сил. Тацуя поскользнулся и завалился назад, беспомощно размахивая свободной рукой.

— Шу, берегись! — крикнул он.

Слишком поздно — Шузо не успел даже выпустить его руку, так и плюхнулся в лужу, продолжая тянуть за собой, а Тацуя упал сверху. Застонали они синхронно.

— Живой? — спросил Тацуя, взволнованно заглядывая в лицо, а затем оперся на руку, приподнимаясь, и тут же скривился. — Черт, запястье!

— Кажется, я отбил зад, — подумав, ответил Шузо и осторожно сел. — Прости.

— Да ничего, бывает, — хмыкнул Тацуя, отбрасывая мокрую челку со лба, и оглушительно чихнул.

Ливень был прямо как в кино, вот только на самом деле это было мокро, грязно и ни капельки не романтично. Еще и джинсы на заднице порвались, как выяснилось, когда они наконец поднялись на ноги.

— Давай ко мне? Пока ты до дома доберешься, точно заболеешь, — сказал Тацуя.

Шузо хотел бы пережить этот момент позора в гордом одиночестве, но отказываться и правда было глупо, поэтому он молча кивнул. Мать Тацуи, увидев их на пороге, только руками всплеснула и быстро отправила по ванным, снабдив сухой одеждой. Когда Шузо вышел, Тацуя уже пил чай на кухне. Он кивнул на свободный стул и придвинул дымящуюся чашку.

— Как твой зад? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты не дашь мне об этом забыть, да? — обреченно сказал Шузо.

— Зачем задавать вопросы, на которые заранее знаешь ответ, Шу?

Шузо закатил глаза. Пока что романтика выходила ему боком.

***  
Поразмыслив над неудачными попытками признаться, Шузо пришел к выводу, что слишком полагался на волю случая, когда надо было заранее все продумать. Больше он такой ошибки совершать не собирался. К счастью, удобную возможность не пришлось долго ждать.

Отец чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, поэтому врачи согласились выпустить его из больницы на выходные, но строго-настрого велели избегать эмоциональных перегрузок. Поэтому мама арендовала бунгало на пляже и собиралась провести уикенд вдвоем с отцом. В конце концов, дети и так навещали его через день, а вот побыть наедине им не удавалось. К радости Шузо, мама договорилась со своей двоюродной теткой, которая тоже жила в Лос-Анджелесе, что та заберет мелких после обеда в субботу и присмотрит за ними до вечера воскресенья. Пустая квартира оказалась в полном распоряжении Шузо, и он не мог этим не воспользоваться. На этот раз Шузо решил пойти самым проверенным путем — устроить свидание. Тацуя, правда, пока был не в курсе, ему Шузо пообещал киномарафон старых эпизодов «Звездных войн». Но Шузо надеялся, что им будет чем заняться кроме фильмов. Он заказал пиццу и даже упросил соседа, чтобы тот купил для него упаковку пива. Ну и что, что они с Тацуей не пили, на свиданиях так полагалось.

Разумеется, без осложнений не обошлось. Сначала Кимура-сан позвонила и предупредила, что немного задержится. Шузо не хотел ничего начинать при мелких, но иначе можно было не успеть до прихода Тацуи.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — сказал Акио, наблюдая за тем, как Шузо расставляет в гостиной свечи.

— На всякий случай, вечером обещали отключить электричество, — соврал Шузо, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— А давай поиграем, будто его уже отключили? — тут же загорелся Акио. — Я тоже люблю свечи зажигать.

— Нет, не давай, — строго сказал Шузо, но тот уже убежал за сестрой.

Разумеется, Маюми идея пришлась по душе, и как Шузо ни надрывал глотку, все было бесполезно. В конце концов он махнул на мелких рукой и ушел в душ, надеясь, что они не устроят пожар. До прихода Тацуи оставалось полчаса, надо было переодеть чистые трусы. Не то чтобы Шузо рассчитывал, что до них дойдет, но уже усвоил, что всегда лучше перестраховаться.

Пожар мелкие не устроили, но тех свечей, что кокетливо расставил по углам Шузо, им показалось мало, потому они выгребли мамины запасы, и теперь гостиная больше напоминала храм. От насильственной смерти мелких спасло только то, что Шузо в это время слушал, как Тацуя возмущался по телефону, что уже во втором прокате нет «Звездных войн». Убивать с дебильно-счастливой улыбкой на лице Шузо пока не научился.

— Я есть хочу, — заявила Маюми, стоило ему отключить телефон.

— Кимура-сан приедет через пятнадцать минут. Она вас покормит.

— Но я хочу сейчас!

— Я тоже умираю от голода, — печально сообщил Акио и для верности погладил себя по животу.

— Ну, поешьте хлопьев, — закатил глаза Шузо. — Только оставьте меня в покое.

— Хлопья закончились утром.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать?

— Приготовь нам что-нибудь.

— Ты же знаешь, я не умею.

— А Тацуя говорит, что готовить для любимых людей — это счастье, — поучительно сказала Маюми.

— Это когда такое было? — оживился Шузо.

— Когда в прошлый раз Тацуя угощал нас теми вкусными лепешками, — мечтательно улыбнулся Акио. — Он сегодня снова их принесет?

— Нет, сегодня он ничего не принесет, — отрезал Шузо. — Ладно, черт с вами.

Он ушел на кухню, вытащил первую попавшуюся пачку с крупой, кукурузной, если верить надписи на упаковке, и даже честно прочитал инструкцию. Вроде не очень сложно — налить воды, насыпать крупы, посолить, поставить на огонь. Даже Шузо сможет.

Пока он возился с кашей, шум в гостиной подозрительно стих. Шузо слишком хорошо знал мелких, чтобы понимать — ничего хорошего это не сулит. Конечно же, он оказался прав: одна из свечек перевернулась, и загорелись газеты на журнальном столике. Хорошо, что мелкие не растерялись и к моменту, когда Шузо вбежал в комнату, вовсю тушили пожар. Плохо, что не позвали Шузо сразу. Вместе они, конечно, быстро справились, однако больше рисковать Шузо не собирался, поэтому остальные свечи пришлось погасить.

К счастью, почти сразу приехала Кимура-сан и увезла этих исчадий ада. Шузо устало свалился на диван, рассматривая обрывки обгоревших газет и потеки воска на всех поверхностях. Атмосфера была безнадежно испорчена. Раздался звонок в дверь.

— Что случилось, Шу? Тебя пытали? — с порога спросил Тацуя.

Шузо повернулся к зеркалу: волосы торчали дыбом, свежевыстиранная футболка была в копоти, даже лицо он умудрился испачкать. Романтический герой собственной персоной.

— Можно и так сказать, — хмыкнул он. — Ну, проходи, что ли.

— Что это за вонь? — сморщил нос Тацуя.

— У нас был небольшой пожар в гостиной, но я открыл окна, скоро запах выветрится.

— Нет, воняет из кухни.

— Каша! — заорал Шузо и бросился на кухню.

Ну, хотя бы второго пожара не было, и на том спасибо. Гребаная каша всего лишь пригорела.

— Ее уже не спасти, — заметил Тацуя, пока Шузо разглядывал безнадежно испорченную кастрюлю. — Не волнуйся, я знаю, где такие такие продаются, купим завтра новую, твоя мама даже не заметит разницы.

— Готовить для любимых людей — это счастье! — пробормотал Шузо и в сердцах швырнул несчастную посудину в мусорное ведро.

— Шу, ты ходячий пиздец, — рассмеялся Тацуя.

Шузо только вздохнул — все опять пошло не по плану.

— Маюми и Акио уже забрали? — спросил Тацуя, подойдя к нему.

— Если бы не забрали, они бы уже висели на тебе. Смотри не запачкайся, я весь грязный.

— Это ничего, я не против, — сказал Тацуя и шагнул еще ближе. — Наконец-то мы одни.

— Что ты?.. — начал было Шузо, но потом Тацуя его поцеловал, и это было охренительно… но какого черта?!

— Как же давно я этого хотел, Шу, — пробормотал Тацуя, пытаясь стащить с него футболку.

— Стой, Тацуя, погоди минутку, — Шузо схватил его за плечи и отодвинулся.

— Я что, неправильно тебя понял? — растерянно спросил тот.

— Нет, ты все правильно понял, — признал Шузо. — Выходит, я тебе тоже нравлюсь?

— Ну конечно, — Тацуя снова потянулся к его футболке.

— Но как же… признания? Свидания? Романтика?

— Господи, Шу, да кому нужны эти пережитки прошлого, когда у нас свободная квартира на всю ночь?!

На это Шузо возразить было нечего. Поэтому он перестал сопротивляться и позволил Тацуе себя раздеть. Ну, хоть трусы чистые не зря надел.

И пусть все вышло совсем не как в кино, но так было даже лучше.


End file.
